Magic Hands
by pechika
Summary: Neal takes care of Peter when he is unwell. This fills my headache/migrane on myhurt/comfort page


**Title : Magic Hands** **  
** **Author :** **pipilj**

 **Summary :** Neal takes care of Peter when he is unwell. This fills my headache/migrane on myhurt/comfort page

Neal was on his way to the Burke's townhouse in the afternoon. He and Peter had one more day to complete the baby Burkes nursery. Elizabeth was out for the week and Peter wanted to surprise her by showing the room. Neal and Peter had been working steadily after work and they hoped to complete the room before Elizabeth arrival on Sunday. The duo had fun – Neal had made an amazing fresco he added some details to incorporate some of his favorite painters. Peter was working on the furniture and carpeting. It was a labor of love and a welcome distraction from the Pink Panthers case.

Neal was surprised when Peter did not answer the door. He must be working on the crib in his workshop Neal let himself into the house.

He was surprised to see the workshop empty. He made his way upstairs he found Peter sprawled on his bed, the curtains were drawn.

"What's wrong Peter" Neal touching his shoulder gently

"Neal" Peter answered groggily "I did not hear you come in. What are you doing here?"

"Stop deflecting Peter, we were working on the nursery to surprise El remember"

"A migraine, I get in about once a year and it usually very intense. I am usually good at recognizing the warning symptoms but this crept up on me. God I want to die" Peter said miserably

"El will kill me if you die while she is Washington. I'll just get your meds they should be in your medicine cabinet" Peter nodded weakly "Serotonin and Ibuprofen, sorry Neal I hate being sick"

Neal went to medicine cabinet he was surprised to see the empty bottle may be with his planned move to Washington being canceled Peter had forgotten to fill his prescription

Neal crept downstairs. He called Mozzie

"Mozzie I need you to get some Serotonin and Ibuprofen. Peter has a migraine attack" Neal whispered reading of the labels

"The suit gets sick?" Mozzie asked with a touch of disbelief.

"Can you get them?" Neal asked impatiently.

"Hmm, of course, I can, meet you in thirty"

Neal made a light chicken soup while waiting. He knew Peter must not have eaten anything since last night. He feeds Satchmo and spruced up the house absently while he waited. It had unnerved him to see a weak Peter. Wasn't Peter made of Teflon?

"Here Neal are the meds you asked for" Mozzie letting himself through the back door "Here is some Eucalyptus oil Boris said it does wonder if massaged on the forehead. Here are some other supplies ginger ale, cool pad. Let me know if you need anything the suit getting sick is almost as rare as Superman getting a cold"

"Tell me about it. Thank Mozz. I'll keep you updated"

"Peter you've got to get up we got your meds"

"We?" Peter asked groggily.

"Mozzie got them" Neal answered softly" your prescription has run out"

"Damn I kept meaning to have my prescription filled. It completely slipped my mind."

"Just have your meds Peter – please eat some crackers and soup. I know you haven't had anything since yesterday"

"Boris apparently said a light massage helps. Do you want to try?"

"Sure," Peter said

Neal gently massaged Peter's forehead

Peter sighed softly, the soft rhythmic movement, the medicine and eucalyptus oils he went to sleep.

"Feeling better," Neal asked several hours later

"Many thanks" Peter replied

"It is time you had your second dose, I made some dry toast it should agree with your stomach"

"Your massage really helped my sense of smell becomes very acute during these bouts."

"You mean you can't have deviled ham when you have a migraine" Neal gently teased "I may allegedly been a masseuse in Switzerland when a dogged FBI agent was on my heals. You are not the only one with magic hands you know"

Peter chuckled weakly "Thanks Neal"

Neal leaves the room after Peter falls asleep. He can't get himself to leave what if Peter needs him.

Twelve hours later Peter was putting the finishing touches on the crib

"There that looks perfect" Peter getting up

"Are you sure you are not overdoing it?" Neal asked hovering

"Nonsense Neal I am fine. Thanks again for all your help. You truly are a wonderful friend. I got a bottle of red wine El approved for Mozzie."

The room looked lovely tasteful and elegant. The duo continued to put little finishing touches to the nursery,


End file.
